


Dance lessons with Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Steven - Freeform, dance lessons, mention of Connie, more than one type of frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl takes Doug and Priyanka to the Strawberry Battlefield for some dance lessons.





	Dance lessons with Pearl

>The Maheswarans had taken a trip to Beach City, to spend a day of relaxation with the Crystal Gems. Things didn't quite go as planned, Garnet and Amethyst had to go take care of a mission, which left Pearl, Greg, and Steven to greet their expected guest and explain the situation.   
>Priyanka sighed as she watched Steven and Connie dance, laugh, and have a good time on the beach. Doug looked at his wife with a worried understanding. Pearl just looked at her with confusion. "Is everything alright? Do you need some refreshment?"  
>Priyanka looked at Pearl and smiled. "No, just.....I never learned how to dance, my parents were afraid it'd lead me to a life of prostitution." Priyanka let out a light laugh. "I guess I got my stictness from them."   
>Doug placed a hand gently on Priyanka's shoulders. "It's okay honey, I still love you, even if we don't dance."  
>Pearl looked at the pair for a moment before an idea came to her. "If you want to learn how to dance, I could teach you, both of you. We could go somewhere private while Greg keeps an eye on the kids."   
>"I don't know......you don't mind? It's not an inconvenience?" Priyanka spoke in an uncertain tone.  
>"Not at all! I'd be happy to help!" Pearl smiled widely.  
>"Come on honey, what's the worst that can happen? It can't hurt for us to try."   
>Priyanka looked at Doug and then back to Pearl. "Alright, we'll give it a shot. So, where is Greg?"  
>"Marvelous! Greg went inside for a few snacks, we'll pass him on the way to the warp pad." Pearl began moving into the beach house, Doug and Priyanka following behind.   
>"Greg, we're heading out for a bit, keep an eye on Connie!" Priyanka spoke in a stern tone as the group entered the beach house.   
>"Keep Steven safe too Greg." Pearl added as she kept walking towards the warp pad.  
>Greg turned away from the fridge, holding a few bags of fresh vegetables for a snack. He looked at Pearl, Priyanka, and Doug in confusion for a moment before he shrugged. "M'kay, I'll watch the kids. You three be careful, wherever you're going."   
>The three nodded before stepping onto the pad. Pearl focused her thoughts for a moment, the warp pad activating, a pillar of light coming down before lifting the group off and transporting them. Doug laughed as the feeling of weightlessness caused by the warp pad, while Priyanka fought back a queasy feeling.  
>The trio arrived in a wide open space, large strawberries growing around them. Priyanka clutched her stomach as her feet touched the other pad. "How does Connie put up with that?!"  
>"Oh, it wasn't that bad honey." Doug spoke with a grin as he rubbed his wife's back to try and ease her queasiness.   
>"It can take some getting use to. Steven got sick his first time too." Pearl spoke in a gentle tone before she continued, her voice growing louder "Anyways, we're here! Welcome to the Strawberry Battlefield! It's the perfect place for a private dance lesson, soft ground and soft objects all around!"   
>Doug and Priyanka took a moment to marvel and the scenery around them. "It's certainly impressive." Priyanka spoke in wonder before her tone became more serious. "So how do we start?"   
>"Well, first we work on poses!" Pearl spoke out in glee as she leapt a short distance away. "Watch what I do and try to copy it." Pearl stood on the tips of her toes and clasped her hands above her head. She proceeded to do a simple spin and ended in a simple one legged balance.   
>Priyanka did her best to copy the motions. She could get the pose right, but she couldn't get herself to spin all the way around, and she found herself falling over when she tried balancing.   
>Butt on the ground and grumbling, she looked over to her husband, who was doing perfect spins and poses. Priyanka found herself watching Doug intently as he spun around, a growing need rising within her. A slight blush formed on her face as she stood back up.   
>"Oh, very good Doug, you're a natural! Priyanka, watch how Doug does this, it might help you seeing a human perform these moves."  
>Priyanka nodded quietly, stepping back to give Doug and Pearl more room. She watched Pearl demonstrate more spins and poses, Doug following along with each one perfectly. The need within her grew stronger, the blush on her face deepening as she watched. "Why is this so hot?! Why does seeing Doug do this turn me on so much?!" Priyanka cursed to herself, trying again to mimic some of the motions and still unable to get her body to move the right way.  
>After an hour of practice, Priyanka was thoroughly frustrated in more ways than one. Pearl began picking up on one of Priyanka's frustrations. "I think this is a good place to stop. Maybe you and Doug should practice alone, and have Priyanka come back to me in a week for more instructions."  
>"Yeah, that, that sounds like a plan." Priyanka nodded her head in agreement. Doug raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"   
>"Yeah, I, I'm fine, just a bit......frustrated. C'mon, let's get back to the kids, we'll talk later dear. Somewhere more private."   
>Doug looked at his wife in confusion for a moment longer before speaking. "If you say so. I agree though, we should get back to the kids."  
>"Agreed! Come on, back to the warp. Hopefully Greg didn't wander off with them while we were gone!" Pearl spoke in a slightly annoyed tone as she stepped onto the warp pad, Doug and Priyanka close behind her.   
>As the three warped back, a single thought ran through Priyanka's mind. "I can't wait to tell him what his dancing does to me when we get home."


End file.
